The Sarimian War
The Sarimian War, otherwise referred to as the Septober Coup, was a conflict within Asgarnia, specifically in the southern region called Sarimia. It came to the fore when the Grand Duke of Sarimia was accused of denying free worship, particularly to Zamorakians, and the Kinshra occupied Port Sarim after receiving requests to intervene from the Lord Mayor. The war seemed to accelerate after accusations of corruption, war crimes and treason were laid out against the Grand Duke, but ended prematurely with his death. The conflict lasted for three days, from the invasion of Port Sarim by the Kinshra Knights on the 18th of Septober, Year 1 of Sixth Age, until the assassination of the Grand Duke, Alexander Avael, on 21st of Septober, Year 1 of the Sixth Age. This resulted in Sarim forming the Republic of Asgarnia, and the remnant of the duchy forming the Asgarnian Republic of Rimmington. Although the Kinshra attempted to annex Rimmington through treaty, Godric Grey prevented this by founding a new republic. This legal loophole, in that the treaty was signed by the Duchy and not Godric's republic, ended the war. Tensions would continue until the formation of The Kingdom of Anglia, and the Grey's annexation of Sarim. Belligerants include: *The (former) Grand Duchy of Sarimia, **A numer of associated mercenaries. *The Kinshra Knights **Volunteers and Sympathisers. ::::::::: Please contribute to this if you were involved. Events The Invasion of Port Sarim Khalian Malleus, an Elite Knight of the Kinshra, met with Lord Mayor Vittorio four days prior to the invasion, agreeing that the Kinshra would establish a military alliance with Port Sarim. After leaving Port Sarim, Khalian journeyed north to tell Grandmaster Simmons of his deal with Vittorio, and the two immediately devised a plan with other Kinshra officers to liberate the port from the Sarimmington government. Due to the Grand Duke's suppressive actions against Zamorakianism in southern Asgarnia, the Kinshra became aware that they were near a demise. The Horde of Decay swept closer to their northern territories, and the southern and center half of Asgarnia were swallowed in Saradominist dogma. Once the superior officers realized the threat looming in the south, it was evident a violent course of action was needed. However, Grandmaster Simmons ordered his knights to take as less casualties as possible. On the day of the Septober Coup, Zaekren, an officer of the Kinshra, was scheduled to meet with Vittorio de Vale at the administrative building near the docks. Zaekren was escorted by two Kinshra soldiers, and Vittorio was able to muster a guardsman to keep him company. Once the two were face to face, Zaekren hardly wasted time in formalities, wounding the Lord Mayor severely after a brief handshake. His guard immediately took action to defend his life, though the intervention of Zaekren's armed escort delayed his defence. Vittorio was knocked unconcious by Zaekren, restrained by rope at his wrists and ankles, and taken away. The remaining Kinshra guards were able to kill the guard. At the moment Vittorio was secure, Khalian sailed into port aboard a Kinshra warship. He was able to assemble two of them from Kinsport before he set sail, that way there would be no naval resistance in Sarimia. As he arrived, Kinshra soldiers began swarming the town, moving quickly to the borders of Sarim and Rimmington to begin building temporary wooden defenses. Khalian and Zaekren were both awarded a lordship for their actions during the invasion. Khalian was able to secure a position on the Republican Council so that he may administrate Port Sarim as well. The Outpost Incident The Outpost Incident was an event played out by the Kinshra in order to further the list of the Grand Duke's accusations. In it, 23 civilians were needlessly slaughtered, including 6 children. Along with this, 4 "Knights" were also killed, one of which wearing a Saradomin Star around his neck to display that the Duke would even kill Saradominists, not just Zamorakians. In actuality, the 4 Knights were but 4 of the refugees, bringing the total to 27 in truth, and all 27 were killed by the Kinshra. The only evidence left were the bodies, some charred due to being inside when the outpost was burned to the ground, and it only pointed towards the Grand Duke. The truth has not been discovered. Alexander's Assassination Ormond Del'Vair, under the guise of a Kinshra Lord who wished to end the war and escape any repercussions to his person sought to meet with the Grand Duke. He ensured in a letter to the Duke that he would carry no weapons but would permit two guards for the Duke, and that he would be alone. The Duke, some would say foolishly, accepted the offer, and met with the individual, bringing with him a single guard, but more a witness, Lady Penelope, in the Shining Falsity, two miles from Rimmington. Evidently, the name of the tavern did not raise any blinkering issues. Inside waited four Kinshra - a Lord Zaekren, two Knights named Thresh and Jacob, and the orchestrator, Ormond Del'Vair, a Lieutenant held in a position of high regard and trust by the Kinshra Grandmaster. Under the guise of hunters, the three Kinshra besides Ormond sat in wait, their powerful 2h crossbows primed, mithril bolts waiting to pierce the Duke's chest. Ormond himself carried his family's sword. After a short conversation and a timely distraction, the Duke lay on the ground, dead, a through-and-through sword wound in his upper torso, a bolt pierced through his side and lungs, and another that caught him in the neck. His witness, Lady Penelope, escaped. The barman and the serving woman were also killed, bodies disposed below the Kinshra's Fortress, and the tavern burned down in a freak accident. Propaganda This war was fought mainly through the use of propaganda. There was very little fighting. The only instance of fighting which occured was during the seizing of Port Sarim, however, more fighting might break out as the Kinshra and the newly formed Asgarnian Republic seeks to secure its claims. Below are several documents, in chronological order, released by both sides. Sarimian Declaration of War (Grand Duchy) " I, Grand Duke Alexander of Sarimia, hereby declare war against the Order of the Kinshra. They have invaded Sarim, and are a threat to its society, therefore they must be stopped at all costs, before they harm the innocent populace. '' Sarimia is in need of able-bodied men and women, and thus, I am declaring a draft for so. If you are interested in honorably fighting for the security of your country and its people. Enlist now, and long live Sarimia! " A Message from the Kinshra Knights (Kinshra) '''A Message from the Kinshra Knights, Purveyors of Good, to the People of Rural Asgarnia' Hear ye, Hear ye, Denizens of Sarimia, of Port Sarim and of Rimmington, of smaller towns and villages from the Southron Seas to the bleak walls of Falador, Hear ye, Hear ye, Men and Women of the Blackwood, and of the Asgarn Plains, Orders of Saradomin and Strength of Zamorak, Warmen of Bandos and Lawmakers of Armadyl, Iconoclastic Godless and Fateful Worshippers of the Empty Lord, Ye are called to arms, arms, for there is battle to be had. We all have conflicting beliefs, especially in such a time as this where the Gods bring their fury Here to Gielinor - However, we can all agree, all of us I am sure, that there is Evil beyond that of opposing religion - evil of mind and soul, corruption and apathetic atrocities, heinous monsters depraved of any Good - we can all agree that such Men and Women do no service to their God, or our Gods, or to Humankind. We can all agree that this God War should not just be a time of picking sides, but also of purging the World of the Obscene! Our righteous liberation of Port Sarim, which thrived openly and populously beneath the Kinshra in times past, serving as Capital to a prosperous principality, we had one aim. Our aim was to free Sarimia and its lands from a malign character, a man who we shall not name for giving him publicity would only rally other malignities to his cause, but we came because Sarimia needed liberating, and we shall liberate. Sources informed us of a deliberate ban on certain Religions, the denial of free worship, and of abuse and prospected persecution - a woman, very close to the Duke of Sarim, whose crimes these may or may not be, came to us with information denoting the inclination of future crimes - and of domestic abuse within the man's own home. The Kinshra are not here to oppress, not here to force Zamorakianism, but we are here to help. We implore the People to take up arms and aid this Liberation. Aid this Liberation that has been requested by the Duke's own men, by the Lord Mayor of Sarim himself, Aid this Liberation to aid all families affected by this oppression of free worship, Aid this Liberation to save those who would later suffer at the hands of Evil in the form of crackdown on opposing religion and irreligion, Aid this Liberation that is fueled by the REQUEST to INTERVENE, Aid this Liberation for the security of the people of Sarimia. Anti-Kinshra Propaganda (Grand Duchy) " The Kinshra spread lies and slander within their propaganda, for crimes not backed by proper evidence. They exhaust their lists of crimes not done, as law permits, and unlawfully create posters as if they are self-proclaimed law enforcement. These lies spread, only because they feed on the hunger for the Grand Duchy's land, wishing only to acquire more power for themselves. They do not wish to seek freedom, but destruction and their own rise to power. The Order of the Kinshra have ruled southern Asgarnia several times in the past, time telling the world that the Kinshra are not rightful leaders, only terrorists, only criminals themselves, seeking to bring upon the people of southern Asgarnia their barbaric and totalitarian ways. This despicable criminal organization MUST be eradicated before it shall further damage southern Asgarnia and its people with its influential, persuasive ways of faulty propaganda. Sarimia's call of duty is now. Sarimia calls for YOUR help! Will YOU answer her call? " Declaration of Continuation of the Emancipation (Kinshra) The Grand Duke of Sarimia, Alexander Avael, has stated that "After a revision of the Sarimian Freedoms of Religion Act, Zamorakianism has been un-banned as a religion, and Zamorakians are now legal within Sarimia.", however, this we know only to be a political tactic, a sly ploy, a stratagem and deceitful deception employed to change the minds of people to gain support. Until we liberated Port Sarim, as requested by its own Lord Mayor, the Grand Duke outlawed free religious worship under his "Religions Act" - Until we liberated Sarim, the Grand Duke was following a path of tyranny, a path of subterfuge and stunts to grant himself more and more powers over the everyday lives of his people... And we came here to combat this! And combat this is exactly what we shall continue doing! The Grand Duke's statement says "The Kinshra hope to eradicate our government without fighting for Zamorakian rights peacefully, thus proving their barbaric ways.". We show no barbarocity! Not an hour after the Royal statement was an outpost attacked - one of our outposts, overseeing refugees leaving Sarimia to the North to escape the conflict. Twenty three innocent refugees, including six children, along with four Kinshra Knights, three bearing symbols of Zamorak, the fourth of Saradomin, came under attack. They were slaughtered like farm animals, murdered viciously and the outpost razed to the ground. Is this what the Grand Duke calls tolerance? Slaying people he claims his own and unceremoniously stringing the bodies of Kinshra, clearly irregardless of religion, across the roadway as a message? The Grand Duke says "They must be stopped. No tyrant, no terrorist shall oppress the Sarimian people", and when the Grand Duke says this, the Grand Duke whose men oversaw the death of unarmed refugees and Knights whose purpose it was to see them through healthily, Zamorakian or Saradominist, I surely hope he means himself. People of Asgarnia - these words ring with clarity, and with truth. Our Liberation of Sarimia, the Emancipation of the Asgarnian People, shall continue! Let us call out into the night as we weep for the fallen, let us call out into the night our promises to avenge them, and to do away with such PROPAGANDA and LIES, to bring the Grand Duke, Alexander Avael the Murderous, Alexander Avael the Tyrant, Alexander Avael the Authoritarian Autocract to answer for his crimes! Wanted Poster for Alexander Avael (Kinshra) WANTED; DEAD OR ALIVE Alexander Avael, Grand Duke of Sarimia, His crimes be as follows; Civil and Criminal Charges; Domestic Abuse, Breaking of National Law, Crimes against Subjects, Treason (committed against State), This list is not exhaustible. War Crimes; Genocide, Crimes against Humanity, Religious Persecution, Hate Crimes, Race Crimes, Intolerance Crimes, Murder of Innocents, Desecration of Corpses, Murder of Women and Children, Attacking Refugee Outposts, Attacking Refugees, Murdering Refugees, Housing Offenders against the Unarmed, Housing Offenders against the Innocent, This list is not exhausted. Reward: 35,000GP or 25,000GP and an Official Pardon within Sarimia for any crime (not extended to the Duke himself) "Relinquish The Authority" (House Adalhard & Grey) Flyers would be blowing throughout the territory of Southern Asgarnia, the parchment would be rich and tan in color. The ink would be fresh, and there would be various seals of House Adalhard & Grey. If one would to pick it up, it would read: The dictatorship ways of the Grand Duke of Sarimia have gone too far. The man claims he's a Saradomin and lives his life by the book, but does he? Various people have lost their lives in the south due to his brutal leadership. He kills helpless, innocent Zamorakian's for their views on religion. Religious persecution is unacceptable by any leader, and it's an outrage. Recently, the Grand Duke has been feasting next to heads of innocent children and mothers, who were not able to escape to escape to the north. The men are missing... Could they be in mass graves? Or are they being used as slaves for income? Alexander Avael the Murderous must be stopped, before the people of Southern Asgarnia are extinct. The Sarimian Freedoms of Religion Act is a plot to allow Zamorakian's to move back to Southern Asgarnia, so he can entrap them all and slaughter them like farm animals. If you know a Zamorakian offer them shelter, until the Grand Duke is stopped. Protect them with your life, and you will be rewarded in the Afterlife. Zamorakian's are not all killers. Zamorakian's are people too. They breath the same air as the rest of us, and they wish to preserve life. The Grand Duke says "They must be stopped. No tyrant, no terrorist shall oppress the Sarimian people", but he is the one oppressing the advancement of the people and the region. We must stop this unacceptable slaughter of innocents. Varis Grey and Joseph Adalhard have been marked enemies of South Asgarnia for attempting to help the citizens. As they went to a meeting with the Grand Duke to beg him to rethink his acts, he attempted to slaughter them! They went unarmed and the ill-tempered Duke tried to take both of their lives. Now, they're marked as assassins with bounties on their heads, just for attempting to hep the people. They, along with the Kinshra are only looking out for the people of Asgarnia and are attempting to preserve life. You know your job, and what you must do to bring this to an end. It has gone too far and too many people have lost their lives by Alexander the Tyrant. The man sits in his palace which was built by blood and sweat of innocents, but he will no longer! PEOPLE OF ASGARNIA, stand up for what you believe in. Stand up for your neighbors. Stand up for your right to live. Together, we can get Southern Asgarnia on the right path. Below in dark red ink would read: Southern Asgarnia is not safe for any form of life. If you live in or near, we advise that you seek shelter in Falador. The large walls of the Holy City can and will protect you until the murderous man is stopped. The man WILL pay for his acts against humanity. The Final Issue - The Treaty of Peace An official document, drafted by a man named Matthew Spincer, would soon be mass produced by magical means and issued to the public. Along with this, there would be town criers in Rimmington and Port Sarim and every town in the former Duchy of Sarimia, heralding the '''Unconditional Surrender and Deportation of Grand Duke Alexander Avael I'. The following document is that such agreement, along with signatures.'' THE TREATY OF PEACE AND REFORMATION OF ASGARNIA '''(a.k.a THE SARIMIAN SURRENDER AND FORMATION OF THE ASGARNIAN REPUBLIC) The Kinshra Knights (henceforth KK in this treaty) and the Grand Duchy of Sarimia (henceforth GDoS in this treaty) are resolved that henceforth their relations shall be those of an integrated Nation which shall cooperate in friendly association to promote their common welfare and to maintain peace and security in Southern Asgarnia, and are therefore desirous of concluding a Treaty of Peace which will settle questions still outstanding as a result of the existence of a state of war between them; WHEREAS GDoS for its part declares its intention to see through with the removal of Grand Duke Alexander Avael I and in all circumstances to conform to the principles of the KK; to seek to create within Sarimia conditions of stability and well-being and acknowledge freedom of religion; and to conform with the demands of the KK unconditionally, as outlined further in the Articles of this Treaty. WHEREAS the KK welcome the intentions of GDoS set out in the foregoing paragraph; THE KINSHRA KNIGHTS AND THE GRAND DUCHY OF SARIMIA have therefore determined to conclude the present Treaty of Peace, and have accordingly appointed the undersigned Plenipotentiaries, who, after presentation of their full powers, found in good and due form, have agreed on the following provisions: '''Peace Article 1 (a) The state of war between the KK and the GDoS is terminated as from the date on which the present Treaty comes into force between these. (b) The GDoS recognize the full authority of the KK over Sarimia and its territorial waters. Territory Article 2 (a) The GDoS, recognizing abolition, renounces all claims to Rimmington and surrounding lands. (b) The GDoS, recognizing abolition, renounces all claims to Sarim, and surrounding lands. © The GDoS, recognizing abolition, renounces all claims to the territorial waters of Sarimia. (d) The GDoS renounces all right, title and claim in connection with all lands northwards to the Faladian border. (e) The GDoS renounces all right, title and claim in connection with all lands eastwards to the Misthalini border. (f) It is recognized by the KK and the GDoS that all lands within Asgarnia formerly held by the GDoS and the KK shall be amalgamated to form the Republic of Asgarnia. Leadership Article 3 (a) The GDoS, upon recognition of abolition, does accept the authority of the Kinshra Lords within the Republic of Asgarnia (RA henceforth). (b) All former men of status within the GDoS does renounce all claims and titles, and recognizes they must negotiate reclamation with the Leadership of the RA. © The GDoS and the Kinshra domains shall be, as aforementioned, reformed as the Republic of Asgarnia, and shall recognize the absolute leadership of the Lord Chancellor, Lord Ombra. (d) The RA recognizes the authority of the Republican Council, beneath the Lord Chancellor. (e) The Republican Council shall be comprised of the Lords of the RA, formerly the Lords of the Kinshra, and do recognize their new position as separate to the Kinshra, and shall no longer have command over the Kinshra, who shall be lead directly by Grandmaster Carter Simmons, second in command only to Lord Ombra, unless explicitly assigned by the Lord Chancellor. The Republican Army Article 4 (a) The Republican Army shall be comprised of the Sarimian Army, and the Kinshra Knights. (b) The Kinshra Knights shall be reformed as the Order of the Kinshra, and shall be a military wing of the RA under the guidance of the Grandmaster under the Lord Chancellor unless assigned elsewise. © The remainder of the RA shall comprise of militia and general infantry, as well as specialized units. (d) The leadership of the RA shall be assigned by the Lord Chancellor, himself being Commander in Chief of the RA. The present Treaty shall be deposited in the archives of the Government of the Asgarnian Republic and the vaults of the Order of the Kinshra. IN FAITH WHEREOF the undersigned Plenipotentiaries have signed the present Treaty. DONE at the town of Vairton this twenty-first day of Septober year 1 of the Sixth Age. For the Order of the Kinshra Grandmaster Simmons For the (former) Grand Duchy of Sarimia Alexander Avael For the Republic of Asgarnia Lord Ombra The Rimmington Coup d'etat In response to increased calls for revolution, Godric Grey, the Prime Minister of Sarimia under the Grand Duke, called together a meeting of Sarimia's top military officals. The group wrote and signed a document charging Grand Duke Alexander with crimes levied against him by the people, and recognised the Prime Minister as the new Head of State. Godric immediately dissolved the Duchy and founded The Asgarnian Republic of Rimmington. This action occured almost simultaneously to the Treaty of Peace, and as a result, Rimmington would not be occupied by the Kinshra puppet state. This called into question the legality of either party's documents and thus both agreed to hold formal negotiations to determine the final fate of the Republics. These negotiations went nowhere, however no major conflict arose after this. With the legal state of war being between the Duchy (which no longer existed), and the Kinshra Knights, the war ended with the dissolution of the Duchy. Category:Kinshra Category:Asgarnia Category:In-Character History Category:Wars Category:Battles